star_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
A7 program
The public name for the recruitment drive for the Archon development program, otherwise known as their 'basic training.' Given the secrecy of the program, the recruitment campaign couldn't give away any details, only describing the program as seeking out 'the best of the best.' Testing Mile Run The one and only prerequisite for the A7 program was that the candidate must run a sub 5:00 mile. This could either be accomplished at a Star Force facility or during Track and Field competition within 1 calendar year of the present date. To many public complaints, both men and women had the same time standard. Quiz Viable candidates were then subjected to a private quiz session, completely automated inside a small pod. Their answers were oral, having to press a button to record their statements. The questions were wide ranging, odd, and seemingly nonsensical, confusing many. In fact, the recorder was running nonstop, including visuals. Star Force wanted to guage each candidate's response to the questions to gain a sense of their mental disposition rather than elicit specific answers. Puzzle Solving Those candidates passing the 'attitude test' were given a single chance to solve 15 puzzles with no time limit. Those that did passed on to the third round. Those that didn't chose to quit at some point, given that they had unlimited time to work on the problems. Quitters weren't acceptible, so the test was as much about determination as it was problem solving skill. Video Game The last test was a video game combat simulation that had the candidate controlling his or her own army in conjunction with computer controlled allies to defeat a well defended base. The way the simulation was created, the player alone could not defeat the base, but rather had to coordinate their offense with that of the allied armies, thus obtaining victory as a team. The candidate could attempt this test as many times as needed, but had to figure out that teamwork was the way to win on their own, for there were no hints or advice given by the testing staff. Revelation After 100 trainees were assembled from across Earth, they were taken to Atlantis where Director Davis informed them of the true nature of the A7 program, the existence of the V'kit'no'sat, and the dangers ahead, offering them an out if they wished. No prospective trainee has ever refused the challenge. Training Names All trainees were stripped of their last and middle names, which were replaced with a three digit identification number. The trailblazers numbered 000-099. Teams All of the 100 trainees were split up into teams of 10 by their identification numbers, with 000-009 being the '0s,' 010-019 the '1s,' etc. Physical Training Immediately upon entering the program the trainees were thrown into daily workouts, each at their current ability level with an upwards track aimed at getting them to the levels required to pass individual tests and be of help to their teammates during group challenges. Knowledge Upload Unlike school in that there were no tests, homework, or anything else that lame, each day the trainees would be gathered for intelligence sessions where they learned everything about the Star Force Corporation, space travel, history, and most importantly the V'kit'no'sat, their probable future enemy. Challenges Split between individual and team trials, the challenges were the opportunity for the trainees to score points and test their skills. Geared as a mix of combat scenarios and games, the trainees learned to embrace the difficulties and, for many of them, learn to love the challenges. Never bored, as they had a seemingly endless supply of the scoring opportunities, the trainees set themselves into a multi-year campaign to pass all the challenges necessary to reach graduation. The faster they progressed, the sooner they graduated, for there was no time limit, only levels of ability to be reached, however they might reach them. Rankings Both individual and team rankings were kept in all subcategories, as well as overall tallies, with fierce competition for the highest marks in each. Graduation No ceremony or spectators, the graduation for the trainees occured in one massive Final Challenge, at the end of which they had to fight their way past the Black Knight as a team, otherwise not all of the class would graduate. Typically the trainees would distract the Black Knight while they retrieved their unconscious casualties, then pull them across the finish line along with everyone else. Transition Upon graduation the trainees were elevated to the rank of Adept and introduced to the wonders of Ambrosia-enhanced training, which many of the subsequent classes dubbed as 'superpowers' when a trailblazer gave them a demonstration during their Adept orientation.